Tras la puerta del dojo
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: -¿De qué tanto se ríen? -Es que, no sé cómo ustedes pueden ser tan pervertidos.


**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

He aquí una nueva historia que espero les guste, es un One-shot, no tan largo, pero espero que resulte entretenido, ahora a leer.

 **Tras la puerta del dojo**

El sol regalaba un hermoso atardecer a cualquiera que lo viera, el cielo pasaba de tener esa tonalidad celeste tan habitual por el día, para dar paso a un color rojizo, uno intenso y poco frecuente, unas pocas nubes transitaban, mientras el astro rey se perdía por el horizonte, hacia el oeste, y la fresca brisa se dejaba sentir, en definitiva un escenario para relajarse y un espectáculo a la vista. Sin embargo, a nadie en todo Southown parecía importarle, todos en la ciudad parecen siempre andar muy ocupados, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, en sus propios asuntos.

Entre estas personas iba una chica, una jovencita castaña que regresaba de hacer sus compras para la cena, con paso apresurado caminaba en dirección su casa, si así se le puede llamar, más bien era un dojo, el dojo de su familia. Entro al lugar cargando numerosas bolsas, cuyo contenido ocuparía para cocinar, que era algo que tanto le apasionaba, y a su parecer era increíble, aunque a veces Robert le negara el visto bueno, eso no le importaba demasiado al final, porque era a ella a quien le gustaba.

Entro a la cocina e hizo los preparativos para empezar a hacer la cena, una leve sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, esto sumado a una cierta ingenuidad que se distinguía en sus ojos, le daba un aire de inocencia. Yuri estaba muy emocionada, la razón era que ese mismo día vendría a acompañarlos a tanto Robert como King, y por eso quería que la comida quedara especialmente buena.

Estaba afanosamente en su arte cuando noto que algunos ingredientes le faltaban, los necesitaba, entonces pensó "Quizás Ryo pueda ir por ellos al supermercado, iré a decirle".

Yuri fue en busca de su hermano, recorrió todo el dojo hasta el cansancio, lo normal es que Ryo siempre estuviera ahí entrenando, en algunas de las salas, talvez con sus discípulos, pero no había rastro de él. Notando la situación, Yuri pensó en que el rubio podría haber salido a algún lado. "Supongo que tendré que ir a revisar la alacena, puede ser que tengamos algunas de estas cosas que necesito" pensó, y así con una cierta decepción, la chica se marchó a otra parte del dojo, donde se encontraba la puerta a una despensa donde tenían gran cantidad de cosas, entre ellos, comestibles.

Cuando llego al lugar, intento abrir la puerta, pero cuando la halo, esta no se movió, la halo nuevamente, sin embargo, el resultado fue idéntico, y entonces supo que la puerta tenía seguro, pero lo extraño era que el seguro solo puede echarse desde dentro, y entonces ¿Qué paso?

Quedándose sin opción, planeo derribar la puerta y pedir perdón después, su padre se enojaría, pero poco importaba en aquel momento. Estaba preparando la carrerita cuando algo la detuvo, era un sonido que venía desde adentro de la puerta, sonaba como quizás ¿un gemido?, si, era un gemido de mujer, pero ¿Quién era y que hacia allí adentro? Yuri no pudo resistir la curiosidad, así que con sigilo se acercó y pego el oído a la puerta, en un intento por saber de lo que adentro pasaba.

Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos, pero luego escucho ese gemido de nuevo, no era tan repetitivo pero se escuchaba como algo forzoso, Yuri siguió escuchando, hasta que una voz se dejó oír en el interior.

- _Vamos, ya casi, un poco más, así, un poco más_ \- esa era la voz de Ryo, se oía cansada y suplicante, no, quizás la palabra correcta era excitada. El primer acto de Yuri fue retroceder, pero pudo más la intriga de saber con quién hablaba, así que se mantuvo escuchando.

 _-Muévete un poco para que este más cómoda-_ al escuchar la segunda voz, Yuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se congelo en su lugar, la conocía perfectamente, esa era la voz de su amiga King, si no se equivocaba eso significa que Ryo y ella estaban ahí adentro haciendo… cosas. Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad, no sabía en que momento pasaron de ser amigos a andar haciendo… cosas en el dojo – _¡Oh si, justo ahí está bien!-_ escucho decir nuevamente a King.

 _-Sabes que no es justo, en la próxima yo quiero estar arriba_ \- nuevamente hablo Ryo, esta vez con vos muy melosa, ante esto solo se escuchó la risa de King, a la que posteriormente se le unió la del rubio.

Yuri sintió nauseas de solo imaginarse la escena ahí adentro, en definitiva esto sería un trauma permanente. Estaba por irse, pero cuando dio la media vuelta casi se muere del susto, enfrente estaban su padre y Robert, tuvo que poner una de sus manos sobre su pecho, porque sentía que su corazón casi se salía de este debido al susto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hija y donde esta Ryo?- Takuma exigió un respuesta.

-Sí, se supone que iba a estar aquí, pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado- el italiano secundo casi de inmediato. Pero de los labios de la chica no salió respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa hija, te ves pálida?- pregunto el viejo a falta de respuesta -¿Acaso te sientes mal?- Yuri solo negó suavemente e indico que callara poniendo su dedo índice frente a su boca.

-¿Qué pasa, no se supone que ibas a cocinar?- pregunto Robert

-Baja la voz- los dos hombres solo la miraron raro.

-No sé qué te pasa Yuri, pero mejor siéntate.

-Papa, ya te dije que no me siento mal, solo es que eh…Ryo, pues, y King, ahí- hablaba con visible nerviosismo y señalando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa con Ryo?- en eso se oyó un gemido viniendo desde adentro de la puerta. Entonces los dos hombres cayeron en cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Espera dices que Ryo y King, ahí…- ella solo asintió a las palabras de Robert.

-Cuando vine, la puerta estaba con seguro, y luego los oí hablar y se oían, bueno tú sabes- su cara enrojeció tanto como un tomate por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no sabemos que pasa ahí adentro- Robert era más cauto.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban diciendo?- ella no quería responder la pregunta de su padre, pero no fue necesario.

- _Un poco más fuerte Ryo, ya casi llego_ \- al oír esto, los tres pegaron la oreja a la puerta. Ya solo se escuchaban más de esos gemidos.

-No puedo creerlo, en realidad si lo están haciendo- susurro Robert sin despegar la oreja de la puerta. Se rasco la nuca y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¡Ja, ese es mi hijo!- tanto Yuri como Robert se le quedaron viendo muy extrañados, mientras de manera eufórica el hacia un gesto como que golpeaba algo con las manos, se veía orgulloso. Al reparar en la mirada de ambos, Takuma recupero la compostura –mejor vámonos y dejémoslos en paz.

Iban a irse cuando las voces de adentro los pararon de nuevo.

-¡Oh, siii!- se oyó como si liberaran algo que tenían atorado hacía rato. Los tres, de nuevo pegaron el oído.

-¿Sera lo que creo?

-Si Robert, parece que si- respondía el mayor.

-¡Oigan ya dejen de estar de pervertidos!, mejor vámonos de aquí- pedía Yuri.

-Espera ya casi, solo un rato más- pero justo entonces la puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambos hombres cayeran al piso, ante la mirada de Ryo y King.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Ryo pregunto con molestia, mientras King solo les lanzaba una mirada afilada.

-Hola ¿cómo estas amigo mío?- saludo Robert inocentemente.

-¿Acaso estaban espiando?- pregunto King enojada.

-No, como creen, nosotros solo estábamos pasando por aquí.

-Si claro papa, todos dicen siempre lo mismo, solo pasábamos- dijo Ryo.

\- Oye soy yo quien debería reganarte, como te atreves a hacer esa clase de cosas en mi dojo.

-Es cierto, no tienes que reclamarnos nada- secundo Yuri.

-¿Hacer que cosas?- King pregunto y Ryo puso una cara de confusión.

-No se hagan, los oímos ahí adentro, se divertían de lo lindo- dijo esta vez Robert.

-En serio no entiendo de que hablan- dijo Ryo.

-Se oían los jadeos, y como le decías que ya casi llegabas King- la francesa se sonrojo cuando Yuri dijo esto último. Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos de expectación, King y Ryo intercambiaron miradas y después se dejó escuchar una estruendosa carcajada por parte de ambos.

-¿De qué tanto se ríen?- pregunto Robert un tanto molesto.

-Es que, no sé cómo ustedes pueden ser tan pervertidos- dijo Ryo aun entre risas, claro está que ellos se sintieron molestos ante el comentario- miren no es lo que piensan- dijo calmando su respiración.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros estábamos ahí adentro ordenando- dijo la rubia.

-¿Ordenando?

-Sí, así es, miren todas esas cosas- señaló Ryo hacia el piso, donde había una gran cantidad de cosas aparentemente antiguas.

-Este lugar es un desastre- agrego King- yo solo le ayudaba a Ryo.

-Y díganme ¿porque están tan sudados?- dijo Robert inquisitivamente.

-Como vine temprano, estuvimos entrenando un rato y después vinimos a hacer esto- dijo King relajadamente.

-Pero y ¿Por qué la puerta tenia seguro cuando la intente abrir?

-No lo sé Yuri, tal vez mientras movíamos cosas lo puse sin notarlo- se excusó Ryo.

-¿Qué hay de los jadeos, que hay con eso?- Takuma tomo palabra.

-Bueno papa, el cansancio del entrenamiento aún se siente y algunas repisas están muy altas, así que teníamos que estirarnos lo más que podíamos.

-Si incluso me tuve que subir sobre hombros de Ryo para poder alcanzar- Yuri se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan malpensada.

-Mejor iré a preparar la cena- se fue apenada en dirección a la cocina.

-Espera yo te ayudo- Robert fue tras ella también huyendo.

-No sé si sentirme bien o mal por tus palabras, pensaba que al fin te habías atrevido- susurro Takuma al oído de su hijo, a lo que este le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Al final Takuma abandono la sala.

Una vez estuvieron solos ambos suspiraron aliviados, e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ryo aliviado.

-Sí, casi nos descubren.

-Hay que ser más cuidadosos la siguiente vez.

-¿La siguiente?- le miro la chica con picardía.

-Sí, ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?- le hablo seductoramente al oído. Ella solo rio con picardía y ambos volvieron a entrar a la alacena de nuevo para 'ordenar' por un rato más.

 **Fin**


End file.
